sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Anybody and everybody should get listed here eventually. = Main Characters = The House Mates The key characters of Sluggy live together in a house. While often separated from each other during storylines, they usually live together and have become sort of a family to each other. ---- Torg spent a long time as a freelance web-designer, but now works as an advertising "genius", much to the frustration of his immediate superior. He is a master of puns and the character with the most appearances in the comic. Riff is a genius-level inventor, and Torg's best friend. His dimensional travelling device (DFA) has initiated many storylines. Riff's one true love is the production and application of explosives and heavy weaponry. Zoe is the sanest of the characters, half-Korean and unlucky. She has become cursed with a necklace that turns her into a camel when activated by the word "shupid". She is in love with Torg, a feeling that is reciprocated but not yet acted upon. Gwynn is Zoe's best friend and housemate to the other characters. She was once possessed by a demon, K'Z'K. She is blind as a bat without her glasses, prone to violent anger, and still practices dangerous magic. Aylee is an alien who changes forms to suit her environment several times in the story. She has a habit of eating humans, but not all of her forms are carnivorous. Bun-bun was supposed to be the series' "cute talking animal". Instead of cute, he does violence and extortion very well indeed, often taking on the toughest characters in the Sluggy universe. Kiki is the pet of Riff, though originally owned by Sam. She takes a great delight in life, and has a very short attention span. ---- Other Recurring Characters Oasis is a deadly super-assassin, who has been mentally programmed to love Torg and kill Hereti-Corp employees. Her nature and abilities are still a mystery. Dr. Schlock is a professor who came from a future in which the demon K'Z'K had overtaken the world. He is a master of inflatable technology. Sam thinks he is a ladies man, but the ladies do not think so. He ends up as a rather dorky creature of the night. His favorite one-liner: "Sam's da man!" Sasha is Riff's ex-girlfriend. A pleasant character, with good technical skills. A weird girl. ---- Minor Heroes Angela Bert Crystal Min = Sluggy Prime = Animals Cinny-bun Reginald J. Bottomfeeder Teddy Weddy E-ville Demons Chilus K'Z'K Lacey Skippy N'aaaw Whisper ---- Elves Grahammy Skimpymoomoo Squeeky-bobo Squishydodo Slappyhoho ---- Government and Military Brian Rammer General Mayhem Kruller Muldy Pvt. Baggum Pvt. Fred Pvt. Morita Pvt. Wright Sharon Gall Steven Hong Hereti-Corp Leaders and Board Members Chen Daedalus Dan-Met Dr. Irving Schlock Dr. Steve Frog Gennaro Kirko Newguy Roberts Associates and Minions Cloney Corsica Fidel McBeardy Killum Kusari Reynold Strom/Nash Straw ---- Holidays 2002 2003 Basphomy Easter Bunny Groundhog's Shadow Mecha Easter Bunny Mrs. Claus Pumpkinheaded King of Halloween Santa Claus Stiks ---- K I T T E N / Wispydale The EVIL Jack the Clown Acey Dart Mika Delaware Flaky Reggie ---- Mohkadun Kron King Terohtep Farahn Siphaniana Wyntiti ---- The Never Creepser Kesandru Rithuly Wilbur ---- Podunkton Cindi Dastard Dickly Edsel Feng Jeremiah Finster Kareen Zalia Katie Zalia Guadalupe "Lupae" Indahed McKee Snideloni Whiplashi Tod ---- Sentient hardware Brain Digbot Chaz Clutter Monster Zombie Head on a Stick ---- Supervillains Crushestro Weapons Chestro Crushestro Monicruel Slaughteresa NoFun Corporation Biyu Daiyu Dr. NoFun Inky Lâu Pang Saik Zark Industries Gothka Noah Zark Suzette Yuri Other Bestseid Blinky Clyde Dr. Shankraft Izzy Minion Master Papa Rattzy Time Czar ---- Timeless Space B.A. Blacksoul Calix Chuck Crazy Carver Daggerfish Donaly Dr. Viennason Face Feder Flipp Hannibal Honest Stu Ingles Jaspers Johnason Kada Jansen Lady Noga Maitland Gordly Makz Crane McKay Mousse Murdock Pate Phil Laymon Yon Shanklin Sir John Jacobs Skyme T. Borchlotz Uncle Time Wigguns ---- Torg Potter / Hoggelrynth The "Torg Potter" story arcs take place on Hoggelrynth, where Torg mingle with students and tutors of magic, while being consistently confused for Torg Potter the lastnameless one. Aymaliken Thrope Blearious Stank Boogeyna Goobergall Busdolf Gandledorf Goldilocks Lumphead Homnigrits Homogenize Milktoast Kate Bahlmajik Lucius Malfoy Madam Koochie-koochie Ralfoy Malfoy Santory Snapekin Squirelle Tawny Quichons Torg Potter Weaselo Ronsnaps William Wotcherclaws Willowstick ---- Vampires Grabrijan Kullan Lysinda Philinnon Sam Valerie ---- Web of Fate Fate Spider Fate Spider's Apprentice Father Time ---- Other Minor Characters Chuck (Angel) Donna Dr. Lorna Gil Greg Harthlow Harold (detective) Harold (yacht) Harold Aitch Helen Jaya Lord Torgamous MegaBabe549 Michael Old Salty Professor Greywitz Qwirky Waltons Reggie (intern) Stone Johnson ---- = Other Dimensions = Dimension of Ghouls Alt-Brian Rammer Alt-Sharon Gall Alt-Nana Avarre Alt-Kesandru Heimlich Drone Leono ---- Dimension of Lame The so-called "Dimension of Lame" is a place of tranquility and quiet. The "lame" part is that everyone eats only ricecakes and drinks only spring water (alcohol is unknown); this is not to the liking of some dimensional travellers (beyond just our Riff and Torg). It is a parallel dimension to Sluggy Prime, where many of the series' main characters appear in overly-innocent and -nice versions. Alt-alt-Kiki Alt-alt-Torg Alt-Bert Alt-Bun-bun Alt-Fred Alt-Riff Alt-Zoë Lady Gwynn of the Book Torg (Dimension of Lame) ---- Dimension of Pain Demons Demon King Atrocioun Horribus Psyk Terribus Reakk Mosp Isp and Osp Bubbamonicus Deputy Chumbuck Futz Sheriff Tarnashun Stryka Sweral Tryka Other Beings Goddess of Goodness Angel of Goodness Steve Uozin Arachnaseuse ---- Dimension of Rain / 4U City City Leaders His Masterness Rammer (DoR) City Guards Harbinger Matty REA-5 REA-6 City Resistance Torg (DoR) Izzy (DoR) Six Pack Sharon (DoR) Others Dr. Schlock (DoR) Frog (DoR) Min (DoR) Nana Avarre (DoR) Outsiders Riff (DoR) Sharon Gall (DoR) Zoë (DoR) ---- Dimension of science fiction cliches Dykowski First Officer Brenas Sci-fi Captain ---- Punyverse Aesop General Benedict King Proan Lodoze Lord Grater Princess-Princess Secret Cranky Office Temp Secret Ops Sysop Secret Silent Sneaky One Snoorf Weatherman Stan Zorgon Gola ---- Category:Main Pages